theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Speed
Super Speed is a supernatural ability possesed by vampires, werewolves, hybrids and The Old Ones. It allows the user to be faster than any non-supernatural creature and run at an extremely high speed, which causes them to become almost invisible to the naked eye. Super speed varies from user to user with some users, usually the oldest, being faster than younger users. List of Users Werewolves Werewolves posses this ability in and out of transformation. However, the power is unknowingly faster during the night then it was during the day, but it usually works fully while they are transforming under a full moon. When using the power, they become almost nearly a blur, however it's possibly not as fast as when vampires use it, since they survive on blood, it probably aided in the ability and force of the usage. Vampires Vampires can run very fast, to the point of being able to fully outrun transformed werewolves. They become faster with age, although once a person has transitioned into a vampire, they are automatically able to run much faster than any other animal or human, as demonstrated by The Old Ones. This speed allows many vampires to outrun explosions. Like werewolves, it makes the user almost seem invisible, like a blur. They can also travel with a passenger, usually by establishing contact first with the recipient(s) and then speeding away. Interestingly, human passengers seems to be unfazed by the speed in which the vampire runs, in which the air friction alone would otherwise have ripped mere mortals to shreds. This implies that vampires can also impart some sort of protection to their passengers while utilizing this power. Vampires are known to be the fastest supernatural creatures alive. The Old Ones The Old Ones run immensely and excessively fast; much faster than any vampire, werewolf, hybrid, human and animal. They are noted to stop any other species in it's tracks and cover long distances in minutes if not seconds. They are able to stalk any prey of it's choice , whether supernatural or not. They can use their super speed during a fight to quickly throw blows which could easily finish off any one other than their own species. With their speed, they can intercept bullets much easier than vampires. Hybrids Because vampires and werewolves both naturally posses this power, André being the only hybrid ever has a much stronger version to them or even other The Old Ones. Instead of appearing like a blur, André almost seems invisible all together which gives him the advantage to stalk and eradicate his prey of choice. Magic In regards to administering the ability of enhanced speed to an individual; at least one school of magic is able to grant the user super speed. Sacrificial Magic If a witch is able to practice such abhorrent and horrendous manifestation in regards to liberating unconditional practices, a witch is able to channel the internal ability of an immortal creature in order to acquire their abilities of super speed. Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Hybrids Category:Werewolves Category:Powers Category:Tribrids Category:Immortals